


Simmons/Reader

by lighte



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighte/pseuds/lighte
Summary: You were stationed at Blood Gulch, on the red team, along with a man named... Donut.
Relationships: Dick Simmons/Female Reader, Dick Simmons/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Simmons/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is old, apologizes.

You were stationed at Blood Gulch, on the red team, along with a man named... Donut. He kept trying talk to you, but obviously, he was not understanding that you did not want to talk at the moment, on the ride to the outpost. You were trying to calm your nerves, either from excitement or fear, you did not know. What would be exciting about being drafted into the military? 

You sighed, Donut's incessant talking is not helping at all. In fact, you think it might be making you more stressed if that was even possible. 

"Stop. Stop talking," you finally say, getting fed up with him. 

"Oh! So she CAN speak!" You get in response, followed soon by, "So, like I was saying-" 

You roll your eyes and cover up your ears since obviously, by the looks of it, he isn't going to shut up. Besides, we are almost there, thank god. 

The pelican's door opened when we got there, and we both got off the ship. We approached the red base, with the pelican flying off in the distance. 

You went inside the base, with Donut, going to the top floor since you didn't see anyone on the outside or the first floor, and just saw an orange-colored soldier talking with a maroon one. 

"Uhm... Excuse me," you start. 

"What?" The orange one replies. 

You and Donut both stated your names and the reasons why you were here. You were both new recruits, and blah blah blah reporting for duty. 

"Right... Private Donut and.. Private..?" 

You told him your last name again, he forgot it already even though you told him a minute ago, then noticed the maroon soldier suddenly went quiet all of a sudden. You wonder why. He was talking to the orange one just fine earlier. Was he not feeling so good? 

"Hey, you," you addressed the solider in question, realizing you didn't even know his name yet. 

"M-me?" he stuttered, gesturing a finger towards himself. 

"Yeah, you, you okay?" you asked, concerned for your new teammate. 

He stepped backward, even though you didn't move from your spot next to Donut, waving his arms back and forth, "N-no... No, I'm ok-okay!" 

He chuckled, nervously. You didn't believe that, but you decided not to push it. The orange one just started laughing, presumably at the other soldier, embarrassing himself. 

"Dude," he couldn't help laugh some more at his teammate. "Dude," He was trying to get a sentence out but was having a hard time with all his laughing. "You can't even-" more laughter, "can't even talk to girls!" 

The embarrassed soldier just looked away, probably wishing for this conversation to be over. 

"Hey- um-, what were your guys' names again," trying to change the subject, for the sake of the dark red soldier's pride, if he even had any left at this point. They introduced themselves as Grif and Simmons, and while Simmons was introducing himself, you couldn't help but notice his voice crack. You had to stop yourself from giggling. Very mature, you reprimanded yourself. 

And that was how it all began, for you, it was at least. 

Later at night, after all the craziness that happened this day, you just really want a shower and then go to sleep on a nice bed. Well, nice is a strong word for the beds here, but it's more comfortable than sleeping on the concrete base's floors. 

You make your way down to the showers, stopping by the locker room to get your things, but you had to do a double-take. You noticed that there was someone in here with you, while in the middle of gathering up your belongings, you see a tall ginger man's back, with freckles decorating it. He didn't seem to notice you, yet. You were tempted to give him a spook, but maybe that wasn't appropriate considering he didn't know you very well. 

Since you were already here and he was too... might as well. You sneakily walked up towards him, trying not to make a sound, then when you were close enough, "BOO!" 

"Ah! Jesus fuck-!" he jumped, clearly scared, and turned around quickly. "Uhh, Wh-what are you... d-doing here?" He stuttered, his voice nearly cracking. He was embarrassed and it showed as his face flushed, and even his ears were turning red. Probably because it was his first time seeing you without all that clunky armor or maybe it was the cause of how little you were wearing right now. You were just getting ready to take a shower. 

"I was getting ready to take a shower, how about you, Simmons?" You answered honestly. 

"Uh... uhh... m-me too?" He posed it as a question, for some reason. 

"Guess we are going to the same place, then," you winked, playfully. You did not expect the ginger to gasp, and look more nervous than before. It seems he can't look you in the eye anymore. You giggle, going over towards your stuff, and seeing him head towards the showers before you, quickly. 

After a minute or two, you go in after him. Starting to undress behind him, as he is showering. You probably should have done this in the locker room as your clothes are going to get wet in here, but you wanted to give him a show and tease him. Starting with the top and bottoms, you made a noise akin to a moan, to get his attention. And it worked, you could see him quickly looking over his shoulder at you, blushing, then going back to what he was previously doing. 

You then unhooked the sports bra you were wearing, taking it off completely. You started taking off your panties when suddenly you saw him look back over his shoulder. You winked at him in return. He quickly turned back, but you could see his ears turn red. 

You knew the effect you had on men, and you used it to your advantage. Especially on cute, nerdy men like him. 

You started actually showering, turning around, you turned the nob, feeling the cold water hit you. You washed your body with the soap you brought from your locker, you had an average body, with average boobs and an average butt. You did not have a completely flat stomach but that was alright, you were alright with your body. 

You soon moved on from washing your body to your hair, when you suddenly heard a muffled noise. You stayed still, trying to figure out what that noise is and see if another noise would come. And another one did, and that was clearly a groan. 

A smirk arose across your face, was he doing what you thought he was doing? Maybe he wasn't as smart as you originally thought. You quickly finished cleaning your hair, then, while leaving the water on, sneakily walking up behind Simmons. 

You looked at him from the side, seeing he had his eyes closed and one of his hands around his cock. Yes, he was definitely doing what you thought he was doing. Quickly, before he realized it, you put one of your hands on his chest and the other around his hand that was on his dick. His eyes shot open, looking to the side, where your chin rested on his shoulder, you pressed your chest to his back. 

"..." he said your name with an unsure noise. 

You giggled, your hand on his chest going towards one of his nipples. He made a soft noise at that. "Want me to continue going?" 

"Y-...yeah," he breathed out, still not sure how to proceed with this situation. He seems inexperienced, time to change that. 

You took his cock in your hand, as he moved his own. You moved your hand up and down, he seemed to have coated it earlier with soap. He moaned this was much better than just his own hand. Your other hand went back to messing with his nipples, and he didn't even know men could be stimulated that way, but he was. 

He could feel his orgasm approached and you kept going, unrelenting with playing with his nipple and dick. And before he knew it, he came all over your hand. You brought your hand towards your mouth and started licking, it didn't taste as bad as expected. 

You smiled at him, kissing him on his cheek. "See you later," and before you could see his cute red face, you left to go get changed into a different pair of clothes.


End file.
